<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Run by amersfortt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186516">Gotta Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amersfortt/pseuds/amersfortt'>amersfortt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I really struggle with tags, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Protective Tony Stark, my beta did the tags for me except those where i complain, some violence, what else ugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amersfortt/pseuds/amersfortt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О Тони не много известно в определенных кругах: у него есть средний, по меркам их проклятого города, бизнес (достаточный, чтобы отгрохать себе огромный особняк с идеальным французским садиком сзади).<br/>О Локи известно чуть больше и в более широких кругах: что-то украсть, кого-либо напугать, с кого-нибудь выбить долг, ну и наконец, просто по-человечески кого-то убить почти любыми доступными методами (любой каприз за ваши деньги) - это всё к нему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotta Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>То, что планировалось как короткий фик, вышло в то, что вышло. Вдохновлено песней из названия фика, собственно говоря, из клипа на неё можете подчерпнуть дополнительную визуализацию на то, как Локи одевается и на самого персонажа.<br/>Я в этом пейринге уже столько, сколько он существует и за это время напридумывала аушек тома на четыре, не хуже толстого, так что своё его видение держите при себе.<br/>Ещё пометка для будущих работ: для всех сайд персонажей у меня обычно одни и те же имена, потому что все они друг с другом как-то перекликаются, так что не удивляйтесь, если потом я ещё что-то решу выложить, и вы опять встретите там Дэмиана. </p><p>В любом случае всех люблю, всем спасибо, читайте на здоровье. </p><p>Кстати, к фику есть три чумовых коллажа. Первые два от моей беты ( https://twitter.com/cucumberch ) , последний от Damn_Muse ( https://twitter.com/Damn_Muse ). </p><p>https://sun6-19.userapi.com/FcZNhqSGVSr6WphL3X2m5x9ytd64eG2LE4_24g/p8XOEz9E64A.jpg</p><p>https://sun6-16.userapi.com/3_VX4Dyh93jTXT1AmwGtxVIsGGupnatMtNeUDQ/9OYyBlL4IhA.jpg</p><p>https://sun6-13.userapi.com/37z-6hVOH88fr8a1gHl1Wb6FUZIgX5SR0xs2LQ/ZD4yCEjE1eM.jpg</p><p> </p><p>Аудио сопровождение:<br/>Daniel Cloud – Gotta Run – (тут важен клип в т.ч.)<br/>Hozier – Like Real People Do<br/>Дайте Танк – Нашёл<br/>Current Joys – My Nights Are More Beautiful Than Your Days<br/>Chris De Burgh - Lady In Red</p><p>____<br/>Ещё, если вам понравится мой полёт мыслей, то мне было бы очень приятно получить от вас комментарии на этот счёт, чтобы лучше понять, какие куски зашли и всё такое..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1</p><p> </p><p>Локи проходит в чужой кабинет, оставив снаружи всё оружие - от пистолета за поясом брюк до перочинного ножа, спрятанного в левом ботинке - и кладет на широкий дубовый стол Старка ту самую флэшку, за которой его послали пару дней назад:</p><p>- Как вы и просили, Мистер Старк.<br/>
<br/>
Тони улыбается, берет предмет и задумчиво крутит его в пальцах, не торопясь пока проверять файлы.</p><p>- Чудесно, мои люди все сверят, и вечером вам придут деньги, если нужные данные будут на месте. Как мы и договаривались.<br/>
<br/>
О Тони не много известно в определенных кругах: у него есть средний, по меркам их проклятого города, бизнес (достаточный, чтобы отгрохать себе огромный особняк с идеальным французским садиком сзади), он владеет парочкой клубов (находится в доле со сбыта наркотиков), держит, кажется, одно казино в соседнем городе (занимается поставкой оружия) и спонсирует общество защиты животных (никаких шуб в его доме, серьезно).<br/>
<br/>
Локи кивает, собираясь уже уходить, процедура стандартная, ничего нового, никто тебе не заплатит, пока не убедится, что работа выполнена идеально. Сделаешь все по договоренности - получишь свои деньги. Попытаешься наебать - убьют, - просто как дважды два.</p><p><br/>
- Я могу идти? - уточняет он прежде, чем всё-таки развернуться и направиться к двери.<br/>
<br/>
О Локи известно чуть больше и в более широких кругах. Что-то украсть, кого-либо напугать, с кого-нибудь выбить долг, ну и наконец, просто по-человечески кого-то убить почти любыми доступными методами (любой каприз за ваши деньги) - это всё к нему. Денег, конечно, не миллионы, но на безбедную жизнь, новое масло для машины и свой угол хватает. Для Старка Локи за кругленькую и приятную сердцу сумму выкрал данные о каких-то поставках под какими-то там номерами, детали парню были не особенно важны, так что он особо не спрашивал, а с ним особо и не делились.<br/>
<br/>
- Нет, ещё кое-что, - говорит Старк, когда Локи уже делает первый шаг назад, сразу же правда замирая, удивляясь подобному ответу. - Хочешь сходить со мной поужинать?<br/>
<br/>
Этому Локи удивляется уже меньше, чем пролетевшей на секунду надежде на второй заказ. Локи знает, что он красивый, он прекрасно осведомлён и о своих длинных и худых ногах, и об аккуратно, почти по-женски сложенной фигуре, и о миловидном лице – ему это всё уже говорили миллион раз мужчины на улице, заказчики, случайные парни из клубов, с которыми он встречался на одну ночь и которым больше никогда не перезванивал.</p><p><br/>
- Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - улыбается в ответ Локи.</p><p><br/>
Помимо осведомлённости о своей красоте, парень ещё прекрасно знает, какими на самом деле бывают такие люди, как Старк. Можно сказать, не понаслышке. Так сказать, получил информацию из первых рук. Прошёл этот опыт от и до. Пережил на собственной шкуре.<br/>
<br/>
Тони в ответ на чужой отказ только качает головой, изображая на лице легкое расстройство, но явно не собираясь сдаваться сразу.</p><p>- А что если я тебя найму? Заданием будет сходить со мной поужинать. В постель не потащу, обещаю, разве что сам захочешь поехать потом ко мне, можем даже подписать бумаги. Что скажешь?<br/>
<br/>
Локи только смеётся, качает головой и ненадолго отводит в сторону взгляд, рассматривая картину с изображением моря, кажется кисти Хомера. Этой секунды хватает, чтобы придумать ответ для Тони.</p><p>- Боюсь, я не продаю своё личное время.<br/>
<br/>
Старк тоже смеётся в ответ и чуть склоняет голову на бок, внимательно изучая Локи взглядом, явно не собираясь отступать так просто.</p><p><br/>
- Это не совсем так, ты же всё равно учитываешь, сколько времени потратишь на заказ. Убить кого-то за стеной моего кабинета и в двух десятках миль отсюда будет стоить по-разному и потому что ты потратишься во втором случае на бензин, и потому что второе задание займёт, скорее всего, больше времени.<br/>
<br/>
Локи улыбается и ненадолго опускает голову, чтобы вновь подумать "в одиночестве", без лишнего зрительного контакта. Тони на самом деле внешне очень даже во вкусе Локи, а ещё ему всегда нравились уверенные и умные мужчины. Старк умел забалтывать и, кажется, обладал приятным чувством юмора, наверное, что-то понимал в искусстве. Локи давно не ходил на свидания, не спал ни с кем, кто был бы ему хоть чуточку интересен, как человек, а тут прямо специальная акция, два в одном, бери не хочу, а тебе ещё и заплатят.</p><p><br/>
- Ну хорошо, - как-то неожиданно даже для себя отвечает Локи и вскидывает голову, чтобы вновь встретиться взглядом с карими глазами напротив. - Но только на ужин я смогу взять с собой оружие, а не как сейчас, договорились?<br/>
<br/>
- Договорились, - усмехается и легко кивает Старк, видимо понимая чужие опасения относительно собственной спорной личности. - Я заеду за тобой завтра? Адрес скажешь?<br/>
<br/>
- Нет, - вновь качает головой Локи, на этот раз говоря уже увереннее, давая понять, что он абсолютно серьёзен и это не приглашение к очередной игре на убеждение. - Я приеду сам.</p><p><br/>
Давать свой адрес, последнее и единственное для него место в городе, первому попавшемуся бандиту Локи не собирается и Старк, наверное, и сам это понимает, потому что уговоров в этот раз не следует.<br/>
<br/>
- Договорились, тогда будь завтра к шести, я скину название ресторана позже.<br/>
<br/>
Локи кивает и быстро уходит из чужого кабинета, чтобы наконец-то воссоединиться со всем своим оружием, которое с него стрясла охрана Энтони каких-то десять минут назад (сумму, в которую Старк оценил их вечер, парень решает оставить для себя сюрпризом).<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>2</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Локи приезжает к оговоренному времени, выходит из такси ровно в шесть ноль-ноль, уже из машины замечая курящего у входа охранника Тони: значит Старк уже на месте и наверняка успел заказать какое-нибудь безобразно дорогое шампанское.<br/>
<br/>
Этот ресторан Локи хорошо знает и даже как-то раз работал на его хозяина, хотя, честно признаться, не был частым гостем в самом заведении, потому что не мог эмоционально перешагнуть через себя и оставить столько денег за еду, может и ошеломительно вкусную, невероятно свежую и прекрасно поданную, но всё же еду. Определенные ситуации и люди научили Локи не разбрасываться деньгами, тем более в его шатком положении наёмника.<br/>
<br/>
 Для Старка такие траты явно не были проблемой. Что он мог позволить себе многое, он продемонстрировал еще вчера, переведя Локи сумму, чуть ли не в два раза больше той, что должен был за выполненную работу, приписав лишь адрес ресторана и просьбу не опаздывать. Деньги лишними никогда не были, а то, насколько высоко Энтони оценил чужую компанию на один ужин, ещё и невероятно льстило.</p><p><br/>
Локи открывают дверь, и уже через мгновение из холодного и достаточно хмурого вечера он ступает в залитый светом и легкой музыкой мир роскоши, встречающий его теплом и милой хостес, которой хватает одного имени Старка, чтобы она, кажется, ещё больше начала суетиться вокруг гостя, а затем отвела его за нужный столик, где его уже ждал Тони.<br/>
<br/>
Старк встаёт при виде Локи, явно буквально на долю секунды замешкавшись, решая, подать ли для пожатия руку или попытаться обнять, но в итоге всё-таки выбирает рукопожатие, вкладывая в это действие что-то до смерти комичное в духе "приятно с вами сотрудничать", которое в шутку бросают после секса за деньги.</p><p><br/>
Старк встречает его в чёрном костюме и тёмно-бордовой рубашке, верхние пуговицы которой, впрочем, расстегнуты, придавая Тони какой-то особенный шарм, свойственный только оружейным баронам и владельцам казино – профессии необходимо соответствовать.<br/>
<br/>
Локи тоже одет красиво, променяв этим вечером свои удобные и родные ботинки на высокой шнуровке на остроносые туфли, брюки без миллиона карманов и рубашку, расшитую золотыми птицами. Поверх сидит темный пиджак, рукава которого закатаны так, что на запястье видны часы. Они может быть и не такие дорогие, как в этом заведении принято, но доставшиеся Локи честным (и совершенно нелегальным) трудом. На этот раз обходится и правда без лишних попыток обыскать мужчину, так что помимо часов Локи придают уверенности пистолет за поясом брюк, достаточно плоский и лёгкий выкидной нож, спрятанный в подкладке пиджака, и лезвие в носах лакированных ботинок.<br/>
<br/>
- Выпьем? - улыбается Тони, когда они оба садятся, а затем показывает рукой на бутылку в ведёрке со льдом.</p><p><br/>
"Кристалл, ну конечно, шампанское эксцентричных режиссеров, что тут ещё могло оказаться," - проскакивает в голове у Локи, но он только кивает с лёгкой улыбкой, пока Старк наливает напиток в его бокал.<br/>
<br/>
Ужин проходит хорошо, они вместе обсуждают нового мэра города, и Тони только загадочно улыбается на некоторые вопросы Локи о его причастности к этому невероятно честному человеку. Они узнают друг друга чуть лучше, настолько, насколько кто-то, связанный с оружием и наркотиками, может в первую встречу узнать больше о наёмнике, а наёмник - о нём. Говорят всё больше на отстранённые темы, рассматривают людей вокруг и, кажется, слишком громко смеются, когда один из них сравнивает какого-то гостя с удавом, только что проглотившим стейк, равный чьей-то месячной зарплате (да, экономике города не позавидуешь). В конце Локи даже заказывает десерт, а Тони берёт себе пару бокалов виски, уже неприкрыто наблюдая и ловя взглядом чужие действия, кажется слишком завороженно (для встречи за деньги) глядя на плавные движения чужих рук, кистей, и тонких и длинных пальцев.<br/>
<br/>
Тони оплачивает счёт и встаёт из-за стола вместе с Локи, а затем спрашивает, хочет ли тот поехать с ним домой, а Локи соглашается. Без тени сомнения, без промедления, без необходимости обдумать поступок дважды. У него давно никого не было, Тони ему правда симпатичен, эта встреча его ни к чему не обязывает, он ясно дал понять границы и Старк правда их соблюдал, не трогая своего спутника до его согласия, которое получает еще в машине – скользит губами по чужой шее, устраивая ладонь на бедре.<br/>
 <br/>
В особняке Старка они оказываются как-то кажется слишком уж быстро или это просто Локи слишком увлечен своим новым знакомым, но уже спустя пару минут после того, как машина останавливается, они поднимаются на второй этаж и заходят в спальню Энтони, а дальше всё кажется происходит ещё быстрее. Вот Тони целует своего спутника у дверного проема, а в следующую секунду они уже лежат на светлых простынях, в четыре руки пытаясь победить пряжку на брюках Старка, действуя не слишком складно, путаясь в одежде, мешая поцелуи и достаточно нежные укусы. Вот Тони стягивает с Локи пиджак и выдергивает рубашку из пояса брюк, а вот они уже оба смеются с того, что следом за ней отправляется пистолет и с оглушительным грохотом валится на пол. Когда больше ничего не мешает прикосновениям, Тони проводит теплыми и немного грубыми ладонями по бледной коже на чужом животе, а Локи в ответ только дергается, но тут же утягивает Старка в поцелуй, не давая ему ничего по этому поводу сказать. На этапе снятых рубашек они кажется даже немного задерживаются, пытаясь изучить друга тщательнее, оставить поцелуи на плечах, укусы на груди, яркие, налитые кровью следы на шее.  Локи ненадолго ловит взгляд Старка, но этого достаточно, чтобы снова спрятать лицо в изгибе его плеча и почти судорожно потереться о все еще затянутое в ткань бедро любовника пахом – большего знака Тони не надо. Уже через секунду он опускается ниже, стягивает с Локи брюки и садится между его разведенных ног, оглядывая партнера голодно, невероятно довольно, почти собственнически – в ошеломительном контрасте с невесомо мягким поцелуем, запечатанном на лодыжке, а потом под коленкой, и еще выше, все так же медленно, влажно, останавливаясь только у кромки белья. Энтони ничего не говорит про расплывшееся на ткани мокрое пятно, а затем поднимает на Локи глаза и с легкой улыбкой кивает, прося достать из тумбочки смазку.</p><p>Локи отдаёт ее в чужие руки, а затем ложится на подушки удобнее. Он уже давно не был снизу, а его прошлый опыт не то, чтобы было можно назвать удачным или особенно взаимным. Но с Тони всё внезапно по-другому, нет никакой необходимости куда-то торопиться, боли и необходимости терпеть. Старк наверняка прекрасно видит, как Локи жмурится в начале, ожидая неприятных ощущений, поэтому мягко обхватывает его член левой рукой и пытается поймать общий ритм с пальцами правой, двигается, пока Локи не становится достаточно расслаблен и растянут и не подается бедрами навстречу сам, явно намекая, что не готов ждать дольше. Только тогда Тони наконец избавляется от остальной одежды и достает из тумбочки презервативы, чтобы, порвав шуршащую упаковку, раскатать один по члену, а затем легко толкнуться, давая Локи немного времени привыкнуть. Тони не хочет торопиться, ему почему-то кажется этот вечер другим, совсем непохожим на все остальные быстрые перепихи с мальчиками из клубов: с Локи всё хочется сделать иначе, медленнее, вдумчивее, нежнее. Получив от любовника одобрительный кивок, Энтони всё-таки начинает двигаться уже увереннее, сразу же слыша в ответ почти судорожный вдох. Локи жмурится от удовольствия и крепко прижимает мужчину к себе, обнимает его обеими руками за шею почти всхлипывает на ухо, когда Старк вновь обхватывает его член ладонью.</p><p>Тони срывается с размеренного темпа почти сразу же, кусает и так разукрашенную шею и ключицы, и Локи только крепче зажмуривает глаза, начиная видеть перед ними самые настоящие звезды, кусает губы почти до крови и выгибается навстречу, позволяя себе первый за вечер стон. Следующий, уже громче, когда кончает с именем Старка на губах, крепко сжав его в себе, вцепившись в его плечи пальцами, и Тони хватает всего несколько толчков, чтобы отправиться следом, не выдержав того, как внутри становится болезненно узко, как горит от оставленных царапин спина и как от этого парадоксально становится только приятнее и острее.  </p><p>Они вместе идут в душ, а затем заваливаются спать, даже не потрудившись убрать одежду с пола. Тони крепко обнимает Локи всю ночь, а Локи крепко прижимается в ответ, соскучившись по близости и долгим объятиям.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>Они встречаются в таком формате снова через неделю и на этот раз весь вечер говорят об искусстве. Локи еще после первой ночи замечает в особняке великое множество действительно интересных картин и скульптур, подобранных со вкусом, а не составляющих какофонию дорогой, но удивительно «дешевой» роскоши, которую так любят собирать люди без чувства стиля.  После ужина все повторяется. Тони снова спрашивает, хочет ли Локи продолжения их вечера, а Локи снова соглашается.</p><p>А потом они встречаются еще раз. (Говорят в этот раз о музыке.)</p><p>А затем ещё раз.</p><p>И ещё.</p><p>После нескольких встреч Тони начинает оставлять деньги на тумбочке у кровати, а не напрямую переводить заранее, видимо давая Локи решить, хочет ли он их брать. Деньги Локи берёт. Всегда. Но на этот раз не от большой нужды, а потому что не хочет, чтобы Тони подумал, что Локи в нем слишком сильно заинтересован (будто по его стонам и так всё не было понятно). Локи таким образом поддерживает их границы. Не даёт перешагнуть дальше. Не даёт сделать никаких глупостей. Пытается показать, что он тут из чистой и светлой любви к деньгам, а вовсе не потому, что Старк ему интересен. Не потому, что ему наконец-то есть с кем поговорить. Не потому, что теперь раз или два в неделю он наконец засыпает не один и не в пустой постели. И не потому, что ему нравится секс. Он тут просто ради новых, хрустящих купюр на тумбочке по утрам, никакого интереса, никакой симпатии. Перспектива отношений Локи пугает, и он делает всё, чтобы убедить Старка в полной своей незаинтересованности.</p><p>Никакой симпатии. Он тут только ради денег и развлечений. И секса.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>Они встречаются в таком формате дважды в неделю, спустя какое-то время уже даже перестав каждый раз обговаривать следующую дату, приезжая каждую субботу и вторник в один и тот же ресторан в одно и тоже время. Локи даже расписание подстраивает под их встречи.</p><p>Они встречаются дважды в неделю уже третий месяц. И Локи всё ещё не позволяет ситуации зайти дальше положенного. Тони не знает о прошлом своего любовника ровным счётом ничего. Они никогда не говорят о прошлом, никаких разговоров о семье, о предыдущих отношениях, о первой собаке. Обсуждают либо что-то отдалённое вроде будущей постановки в театре (Тони на следующий же день покупает им билеты) или рабочие мелочи так, чтобы не сболтнуть другому лишнего.</p><p>Старк, на самом деле, может поднять всю биографию Локи, узнать, как звали его бабушку и в какую он ходил школу, с кем он сидел на уроках математики и в какое кафе его мать водила его на дни рождения, а главное – как именно он оказался там, где оказался. Наемником, работающим на самого разного рода спорных личностей и живущим чёрт знает где (чужой адрес Тони тоже не ищет). Старк может узнать абсолютно всё, но даже не посылает никого из своих ребят принести самую базовую информацию вроде образования или семьи. Локи для Старка на самом деле одна большая загадка. Тони видит, что ему, наверное, немного меньше тридцати, понимает, что людей за деньги убивать начинают не от лучшей жизни, но ещё решает, что Локи не мог быть никак причастен к военным. Помимо этого, Локи прекрасно разбирается в живописи и музыке, любит театр и что-то понимает в кинематографе, знает о каких-то исторических событиях чуть ли не в мельчайших деталях, но с другими будто знаком максимально поверхностно. Локи на глаз может отличить дорогие часы и украшения от дешевых и умеет красиво одеваться, хорошо разбирается в оружии, но явно в основном том, которым пользуется или пользовался сам. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, Старк видит, что Локи чуть ли не панически боится потерять контроль над ситуацией или показаться слабее Тони. Каждый раз, когда подворачивается возможность, Локи пытается продемонстрировать, что он ничем не хуже и в принципе Старку ровня. Старк не против, если это даёт Локи почувствовать себя увереннее и комфортнее, но он понимает, что это тоже в чужом поведении явно взялось неспроста. Как и напускная холодность и желание держаться подальше. Тони понимает, что если он полезет вынюхивать чужую биографию, то потеряет Локи, как только тот узнает о произошедшем. Локи ценит свободу, явно ценит то, что Старк не торопит события и принимает его правила игры. Тони невероятно интересно узнать о чужом прошлом всё, но не из обычной природной любознательности, а из-за того, что за эти пару месяцев Локи стал мужчине небезразличен, Тони замечает, что волнуется, если Локи говорит, что что-то пошло не так на работе и лишний раз хочет предложить помощь (но пока держится). Тони невероятно интересно узнать о Локи всё, но тому пока не комфортно говорить о своём прошлом, значит Тони будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>Тони не предлагает помощь и не переступает границы до того вечера, когда Локи приезжает позже обычного и весь вечер думает о чём-то своём, теряя нить разговора и отвлекаясь на явно беспокоящие его мысли. Они даже не встречаются и ни разу не обсуждали свои отношения, но Старк уже на клеточном уровне чувствует, что закипает от одной мысли, что кто-то мог обидеть или навредить Локи. После ужина Тони предлагает встретиться в другой раз и не ехать к нему, говорит, что обязательно скинет Локи его деньги на карточку. Локи отмахивается, рассеяно благодарит, говорит, что не нужно ничего скидывать, отвлекается от собственной легенды. Старк в очередной раз пытается выяснить, что случилось, но Локи опять говорит, что ничего особенного. Они в этот вечер не пьют, так что Локи садится за руль после прощания, хотя обычно приезжает на такси. Тони кивает нескольким охранникам, которые сегодня прибыли с ним, чтобы они поехали за Локи и проследили, чтобы все было в порядке. Говорит, чтобы не особенно палились, что их задача — это незаметно сесть на хвост и по возможности вовремя прийти на помощь. Тони догадывается, что Локи, наверное, начнёт психовать, если заметит охрану, но  понимает, что не сможет себя простить, если с ним что-то случится.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Локи правда нужна помощь. С протекцией Старка всё решилось бы куда быстрее. Только вот Локи ни за что не станет открыто признавать то, что ему кто-то нужен для решения проблем. Для Локи это сравни самоубийству на столь ранней стадии взаимоотношений. Локи никому не хочет показывать, что за ним стоит богатый папик. И самое главное, Локи не хочет быть должен Старку за помощь. Даже если тот ничего не попросит, даже если не захочет взамен за свои услуги поужинать вместе, всё равно у него в голове останется пункт о том, что это именно он выпутал Локи из передряги, это его помощь пришлась кстати.</p><p> </p><p>Парней Старка Локи замечает только спустя три поворота после своей догадки, а затем начинает петлять и спустя какое-то время всё-таки уходит от своих преследователей, оставляет машину в каком-то неприметном переулке и уходит уже пешком, по дороге оставляя Тони сообщение о том, чтобы он не ругал своих охранников. Что Локи догадался, что Старк захочет помочь, и поэтому заметил хвост. Спустя пару лестничных пролётов Локи отправляет третье сообщение со словами, что он не придет на ужин в этот вторник, а затем отключает на телефоне звук и убирает его в карман брюк.</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>Они встречаются только в следующую субботу, Тони пытается сначала извиниться за то, что полез не в свое дело и отправил охрану, но Локи почти мгновенно его останавливает и говорит, что это не важно. Локи знает, что Старк уже всё понял сам. Локи тоже кое-что понял. В те часы, которые он провел почти неподвижно, высматривая хоть малейшее движение в нужных ему окнах. Осознал где-то между необходимостью прятаться в камышах с винтовкой во вторник ночью и погоней за целью по пересечённой местности в сырых ботинках ранним утром в среду. Понял, что ему до ужаса на самом деле была приятна чужая забота. Где-то на подкорке что-то начало ликовать, когда Локи заметил за собой людей Старка. О Локи почти никто никогда не заботился, тем более бескорыстно, исходя из собственного желания, понимая, что это может обернуться какого-либо вида собственными потерями. А Старк рискнул тем, что так долго наводил с Локи только ради того, чтобы обезопасить его, чтобы ему помочь. Локи справился со своими проблемами сам. Да, может быть у него это заняло дольше времени и, в отличие от Старка, просто посылающего нужных людей, Локи сам лежал на животе в грязи и несколько дней  как собака шел по чужому следу – эти несколько дней парня согревали мысли о том, что он был действительно важен для Тони.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>В этот вечер Локи впервые упоминает первые детали о своем прошлом. </p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро, лежа на мягких простынях в объятиях ещё спящего Старка, Локи кажется понимает что-то ещё более пугающее, чем то, что Тони он не безразличен. Локи внезапно осознает, что ему Старк тоже нравится. Не то чтобы этого нельзя было осознать за почти четыре месяца, что они уже провели вместе в ресторанах и постели. Но теперь Локи впервые себе в этом признаётся. Открыто подтверждает сам для себя то, что на самом деле сам бы точно также бросился бы за Старком, придя тот в слишком большом смятении на ужин и отвлекайся от темы. Локи признаёт, что сам бы поехал следом, прятался бы на крышах и преследовал мужчину тенью, пока бы не убедился, что тот в безопасности. Пока бы лично не разобрался с каждым, кто попытался бы перейти Старку дорогу. Лишь бы не потерять Тони. Лишь бы оказаться ещё раз в его объятиях с утра и мягко коснуться чужой ладони прежде, чем уехать по делам после совместного завтрака. Локи понимает, что ещё никогда не хотел так отчаянно быть рядом с кем-то: не важно за ужином или в кровати, главное рядом. Локи осознаёт, что кажется впервые привязался к кому-то так, что готов броситься ради него под пули. И рассказать о своём прошлом всё. О самых ужасных моментах, которые до сих пор поджидают его в кошмарах после тяжелых дней. От заляпанной кровью раковины до холодных часов под мостом, где Локи не мог даже пошевелиться. Локи давно ни с кем не говорил о прошлом, никогда не упоминал деталей, тем более не рассказывал всю историю. Он коротко описал случившееся лишь однажды и лишь одному человеку. Но боль и страх всегда оставлял только для себя. Тонул в них самостоятельно, холодными и одинокими вечерами, когда старые раны вновь давали о себе знать.</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>Спустя две недели после инцидента с преследованием Локи приезжает в чужой дом сам. Без предупреждения, без приглашения, без звонка. Объявляется на пороге в пятницу вечером и проходит внутрь, когда охранник докладывает Старку о незваном госте. Люди Старка к Локи привыкли, они уже даже не просят оставить пистолет на входе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться стрясти с Локи все его миллионы ножей, вшитых в самые неожиданные места на подкладке.</p><p> </p><p>Старк сидит в своём кабинете; явно над чем-то работает, но спешит отложить дела, едва ему сообщают о посетителе. Первый его взгляд – быстрый и внимательный, Старк осматривает Локи на видимые повреждения, видимо не верит, что парень сам просто так заявился бы, не будь он при смерти. Второй взгляд уже более заинтересованный, Тони в основном смотрит на чужое лицо, пока Локи медленно шагает по чужому кабинету ему навстречу, Старк видимо пытается угадать, с чем именно мог пожаловать к нему гость, но не успевает прийти ни к чему кажущемуся ему логичным, когда Локи садится на коленки к Тони и обнимает его за шею, чтобы затем тихо, но уверенно произнести: “Я соскучился,” – и мягко поцеловать Старка в губы.</p><p> </p><p>Локи в этот вечер остаётся у Старка. Он вообще после этого раза начинает всё чаще приезжать к Тони без повода и сам, перестаёт брать деньги с тумбочки, а спустя некоторое время Старк перестаёт их оставлять. Локи не признаёт это вслух, но даёт понять Старку, что тот ему важен. Тони в ответ как-то шепчет на ухо Локи, что он у него один и больше ему никто не нужен. После стольких месяцев держания дистанции, их отношения теперь летят с какой-то невероятной скоростью. Локи явно всё ещё страшно довериться до конца, но он начинает чаще проявлять какие-то знаки внимания, на которые Старк раньше даже и не рассчитывал. Локи теперь целует его с утра, медленно и нежно, а ещё долго обнимает и задумчиво поглаживает чужую грудь, пока они лежат спросонья на кровати. Локи сам прижимается к Энтони по вечерам, когда приезжает просто провести вместе время и что-нибудь посмотреть. Они реже ходят в ресторан и чаще заказывают еду домой и обнимаются в гостиной. Локи сильно меняется за этот месяц, Тони думал, что будет сложнее пробиться через его лед и недоверчивость, но он тает от тепла и даже малейшей ласки. Локи на самом деле нежен, голоден до любви, прикосновений и приятных слов, потому что видимо так давно их не получал. Старку внезапно хочется лично разобраться с каждым, кто в какой-либо мере был причастен к тому, кем Локи стал. С каждым, кто отнял у Локи желание доверять. С каждым, из-за кого Локи выстроил вокруг себя толстые стены.</p><p> </p><p>Локи начинает упоминать своё прошлое в разговорах. Говорит о каких-то старых знакомых и однажды даже рассказывает про мать. Но Старк всё равно рассказывает свою историю первым. Она, на самом деле, не то чтобы особенно примечательная. Тони говорит Локи и про своего отца, который вечно был недоволен сыном и считал, что тот должен и может быть лучше и стараться больше, и про мать, которая наоборот была очень заботливой и доброй, и всегда за него заступалась. Она была итальянкой, так что благодаря ей Тони сейчас может сказать что-то большее, чем "си" и "падре". Ещё Старк рассказывает про то, как потерял их обоих, про аварию и про то, что тогда только окончил колледж. Тони рассказывает про бизнес, про первые перестрелки, про первых, ещё тогда неумелых, соперников. Показывает свои шрамы и рассказывает, как лежал в больнице с пробитым легким, будучи уже старше. Старк рассказывает про свой дом, как на него заработал и ещё, откуда у него казино в соседнем городе. Выкладывает Локи, короче говоря, полную историю своей жизни, в красках и в подробностях, насколько это возможно на фоне такого количества информации. Тони решает, что для того, чтобы Локи было спокойнее ему открывать своё прошлое, нужно сначала обнажить своё. Чтобы Локи почувствовал себя в безопасности. Чтобы он увидел, что Старк ему доверяет и не хочет обидеть.</p><p> </p><p>Тони оказывается прав.</p><p> </p><p>Уже перед сном Локи впервые называет ему точную дату своего рождения. Старк понимает, что Локи на самом деле двадцать семь. Он на пять лет моложе Энтони и выглядит на свой возраст, но по разговору всё равно не скажешь, что ему меньше тридцати. Зато Старк теперь знает, когда у Локи день рождения. У Тони есть ещё два месяца, чтобы найти для любовника идеальный подарок. </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p> </p><p>К тому, чтобы наконец рассказать о своем прошлом, Локи долго готовится. Он знает, что это ответит на все вопросы Тони. И о том, почему Локи был так отстранен столь долгое время. И о том, почему не принимал чужую помощь. Решается Локи на чистосердечное признание одним вечером, когда они с Тони сидят на террасе особняка Старка и пьют виски. Стопы Локи лежат на бедрах Тони, пока тот задумчиво поглаживает щиколотки любовника. Локи больше не чувствует страха рядом со Старком. Наконец-то убеждает себя, что Тони не похож ни на кого из тех, кого Локи знал до этого. И самое главное, не похож на бывшего Локи. Из-за которого всё это и началось.</p><p> </p><p>Локи всё равно сначала мнется, собирается с силами, чтобы сказать первые слова и обратить внимание Тони на себя. Тони видит чужую нерешительность и чувствует напряжение Локи под пальцами, но решает дать ему время и не лезть самому, чтобы не спугнуть. Первые слова Локи говорит негромко. Потом откашливается и повторяет. Спрашивает, хочет ли Старк услышать о чужом прошлом. Ответ Локи знает, вопрос тут совершенно риторический, просто для того, чтобы как-то начать диалог. Тони все равно кивает в ответ, соглашается слушать. Локи просит подлить ему ещё виски, делает какой-то слишком большой глоток, морщится, крепче сжимает бокал в руке, отводит взгляд на сад, внезапно интересуется пролетающей мимо стайкой птиц, глубоко вдыхает, а затем как-то тяжело выдыхает, нервно сглатывает и втягивает щеки. Тянет время, пытается подготовить себя перед прыжком в бездну воспоминаний. Он давно не проживал это всё, а даже если и вспоминал какие-то отдельные моменты своего прошлого, никогда не пытался за раз пройти его всё целиком в хронологическом порядке. Времени у них ещё много, завтра выходной, а сейчас ещё только ранний вечер, так что за один раз можно успеть выложить всё. Растягивать подобное сомнительное удовольствие желания у Локи нет, он решает, что лучше один раз нырнуть в те времена с головой за вечер, чем неделю делать по шагу, пытаясь зайти в леденящую воду воспоминаний.</p><p> </p><p>Локи делает глоток из бокала. Вдыхает ещё раз.</p><p> </p><p>Тони коротко и одобрительно ему улыбается, пытаясь подбодрить.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Локи 17 лет, и за последний год с ним произошло слишком многое. Он потерял мать, окончил школу и совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Они никогда не жили в достатке, денег не было ни на что, кроме еды и оплаты небольшой квартирки, где они ютились втроём с самого детства Локи. Он, его мать и брат. Мать всегда была заботливой и любящей, она старалась сделать всё так, чтобы у мальчиков по возможности было счастливое детство. И Локи был счастлив. Но потеря единственного близкого человека из-за болезни, кажется, совершенно добила парня.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи 17, и он не знает, что делать со своей жизнью. К счастью, в этот момент объявляется его старший брат, который работает на какого-то чиновника уже пару лет. Правда, выясняется, что брат работает совсем не на политика, а на обычного бандита, который в какой-то мере связан, кажется, с каждой возможной нелегальной деятельностью их города. В последствии, кстати, выяснится, что он был ещё и одним из самых крупных наркобаронов их страны в то время, но пока Локи о нём не знает ровным счётом ничего, кроме того факта, что ему нужен охранник, кто-то из своих, чтобы можно было доверять. Брат обещает, что ему хорошо заплатят (может быть даже хватит на колледж). Локи соглашается. Он умеет драться и водить, хорошо стреляет и немного понимает в оружии. Его берут почти сразу, Локи решает, что всё дело в рекомендации брата. Брат, кстати, исчезает почти сразу, с тех пор Локи о нём больше не слышит. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Работа оказывается ровно такой, как и должна. Локи ездит с остальными на вылазки, но почти не стреляет, хотя и начинает сразу ходить на полигон, решив, что ему непременно нужно улучшить свои навыки, чтобы не потерять новую работу, иногда сопровождает каких-то людей на какие-то встречи, но не совсем понимает, куда они ездят и кто с кем встречается, но в детали нового мальчишку никто посвящать не собирается. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Спустя где-то три месяца к Локи подходит его главный наниматель. Парень, на самом деле, давно замечает, что мужчина на него посматривает, но старается не придавать этому значения, списывая на то, что тот, наверное, просто следит за новым человеком. Мужчина интересуется, как зовут Локи. Локи врёт. Говорит, что его зовут Лиам. Это, кстати, единственный ценный навык, кроме стрельбы, который достался ему от брата – придумать себе новое имя ради собственной безопасности. Все знают Локи как Лиама. И так же он представляется боссу.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Тони внимательно следит за чужим лицом, когда Локи рассказывает. Тони слышал про Лиама. Мальчика бывшей крупной шишки, в последствии выкинутом за шкирку из дома за какую-то оплошность. Тони слышал про Лиама и кажется даже когда-то был с ним на одном вечере. Тони даже не предполагал, что Лиам, игрушка крупного наркобарона, и Локи, хладнокровный наёмный убийца – это один и тот же человек.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Босс улыбается, спрашивает, как Локи нравится его новая работа и не хочет ли он сходить с ним на ужин. Босса на самом деле зовут Реймонд. Ему 53, хоть он и выглядит достаточно молодо для своего возраста. Локи соглашается. Скорее от испуга и неожиданности. Он никак не ожидает подобного предложения и теперь просто теряется перед влиятельным и взрослым человеком. Позже Локи, кстати, узнает, что брата попросили найти не хорошего охранника, а кого-нибудь посимпатичнее, кто может понравиться боссу, и кто в принципе хоть немного понимает в оружии, чтобы и толк какой-то был. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи идет ужинать с Реймондом, а дальше все развивается достаточно быстро, потому что ещё на первом свидании мужчина предлагает Локи стать его (мальчиком). Жить вместе с ним, сопровождать его на разного рода мероприятия, ну и спать, конечно же, тоже. Говорит, что взамен на это Локи больше никогда ни в чём не будет нуждаться, сможет заниматься чем хочется (если это не будет мешать бизнесу), покупать красивую одежду и носить дорогие украшения. А Локи… соглашается. Он на самом деле сначала опять теряется. Начинает путаться и нервничает, когда слышит подобное предложение. Больше всего в жизни он хочет покончить со своей бедностью. Он не хочет больше переживать о том, хватит ли у него денег на еду, и трястись над работой охранником. Не хочет носить старую одежду и зашивать одну и ту же дырку на куртке каждую зиму. Пока все эти мысли пролетают в голове юноши, Реймонд всё будто по глазам читает и начинает рассказывать о том, как Локи будет хорошо, согласись он на чужое предложение, что он сможет есть каждый день самую разную и экзотическую еду, сможет купить хоть тысячу новых рубашек, будет обеспечен до конца жизни. И Локи соглашается. Неуверенный, краснеющий, кусающий губы и совершенно загнанный в угол чужими довольно убедительными речами. Он знает только то, что ему хочется всё, что есть у его босса. И может быть так и правда будет проще. Реймонд улыбается, обнажая зубы в хищной улыбке, и везёт Локи в этот вечер сразу к себе. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Тони презрительно дергает верхней губой. Он никогда не одобрял это вездесущее желание дорвавшихся до денег уродов найти себе партнера помладше, а теперь, когда узнал, что это коснулось ещё и Локи, <em>его</em> Локи, сидящего напротив него на его террасе и нервно сжимающего бокал в руках, и вовсе захотел лично придушить каждого, кто позволил подобному случиться.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи 18 лет. Он живет с мужчиной почти полгода и даже врёт себе, что ему тут в общем-то нравится. У него правда есть всё, что ему обещали: крыша над головой, новая одежда и вкусная еда, ещё миллион человек прислуги и даже несколько частных учителей, которые учат его искусству, математике и, внезапно, французскому языку. Локи сам их выбрал, когда решил, что хочет поступить в колледж. Реймонд согласился оплатить учёбу, на своих условиях конечно же, а Локи, не особенно зная, что ему хочется изучать, решил сначала сконцентрироваться на искусстве, потому что в чужом доме было полно картин и скульптур, которых он раньше никогда не видел, но теперь проявил интерес. Его первый учитель был французом и решил начать с собственной страны, так Локи заинтересовался ещё и языком. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Локи криво усмехается и качает головой. Говорит, что видимо желание скупить все самые дорогие предметы искусства — это какой-то обязательный пунктик у любого, кто наконец разбогател благодаря своей нелегальной деятельности. Ещё говорит, что Тони, один из немногих, у кого домашняя коллекция не выглядит бездумным набором самых дорогих вещей, ушедших с аукциона, а правда подобрана со вкусом – он точно знает, о чем говорит.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>В тот же год Локи всё-таки поступает и начинает учиться на искусствоведа. За учёбой и студенческими годами, о которых парень раньше и мечтать не мог, время летит быстрее и легче. О своём положении Локи старается не задумываться, ещё старается не анализировать его взаимоотношения с Реймондом, колледж здорово помогает отвлечься от того, что происходит с Локи во всей остальной части его жизни. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ситуация осложняется после выпуска юноши. Работать Реймонд парню не разрешает. Локи 21 год, и он теперь почти безвылазно сидит в чужом особняке, выходит в основном в свет только с мужчиной и реже контактирует со своими друзьями с учёбы, одна часть которых разъезжается по другим городам, а к другой Реймонд его ревнует и не разрешает им видеться. Их отношения ожидаемо портятся с каждым днем всё больше, но Локи прямым текстом говорят, что идти ему всё равно не куда, а если он продолжит выебываться, всё закончится плохо (для него). Ещё добавляют, что вообще-то он должен быть благодарен за то, что ему дали, за оплату учёбы, за одежду и украшения. Одевается Локи теперь, кстати, так, как говорит ему Реймонд, новую одежду и побрякушки мужчина тоже за парня выбирает сам. Локи замыкается в себе, взрослеет и оглядывается на своё прошлое, корит семнадцатилетнего себя за то, что согласился во все это ввязаться, за то, что испугался неизвестности и не решился уволиться, пока было ещё не поздно, за то, что поверил брату, за то, что выбрал специальность, с которой теперь сложно найти работу. Локи боится просто так уходить. Идти ему некуда. Денег у него нет и вряд ли его решат просто так отпустить, отдав в придачу пару колец с большими камнями. Камни, Локи, кстати, никогда не нравились, но Реймонд велел быть благодарным и носить то, что подарили. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи 22, он всё ещё живёт с Реймондом и каждый день играет роль послушного и благодарного мальчика. Ему некуда идти, и он не дергается ровно до момента, пока мужчина не приводит в дом другого парня. Не заявляет, что теперь они будут жить втроем, и что Локи, кстати, мог бы поучиться послушанию и поведению у своего нового соседа. Мальчишке на вид лет 17, он смотрит в пол и видимо ждёт дальнейших указаний от Реймонда, не решаясь даже поздороваться с Локи без чужого разрешения. Локи закипает за считанные секунды. Он знает, что Реймонд не был ему верен, он никогда этого не скрывал, они не были равны, он спокойно заигрывал с другими на званых вечерах прямо в присутствии Локи. Только вот жить втроем это уже было слишком даже для их отношений. На крышу над головой и новую одежду Локи может быть и подписывался, но на гарем – точно нет. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи уходит в тот же вечер. Уносит с собой буквально один рюкзак, с которым и пришел, несколько книг, свой старый пистолет. Из чужого на Локи только одежда: куртку, штаны и ботинки ему с барской руки всё-таки позволяют оставить, когда выкидывают из дома в холодную осеннюю ночь. Так сказать, с чем пришёл, с тем и ушёл. Ну, почти. Ещё Локи осторожно выносит вместе с собой один браслет и пару колец. Выбирает достаточно старые и не самые приметные, чтобы, возможно, Реймонд всё-таки не заметил пропажи (он замечает). Два из трех украшений Локи сбывает быстро, почти сразу на самом деле, одно кольцо пока оставляет про запас. На вырученные деньги снимает себе комнатёнку над китайским рестораном в не самой безопасной части города.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Реймонд, точнее его люди, находят Локи быстро. Зажимают вечером в переулке. Контрольно, на всякий случай бьют в живот и вручают счёт. Ласково объясняют, что босс разбил платежи на четыре равные части, хотя такой нищий уебок даже одну не потянет. Смеются. Говорят, что если Локи не вернет деньги в срок, то может попрощаться с жизнью. В счёт включено всё. Учеба в колледже, еда, украшения и одежда, которые ему не разрешили взять с собой, затраты на все совместные перелеты и поездки, счёта из отелей, деньги за учителей. Последним пунктом значатся два кольца и браслет, которые Локи унёс с собой. На втором листке суммы, которые нужно вернуть, и даты вместе со способами передачи денег. У Локи подкашиваются коленки и темнеет в глазах. Он не замечает, как люди Реймонда уходят, так и стоит какое-то время в этом переулке, сжимая злосчастную бумажку в руках. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Новость о его расставании с Реймондом, к счастью, разносится не так быстро, как могла бы, поэтому Локи, надев на палец последнее кольцо и прикинувшись, что всё в порядке, умудряется найти достаточно денег, чтобы покрыть первый взнос, через своих бывших друзей и знакомых. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Со вторым взносом приходится тяжелее. Бывший быстро догадывается, откуда у Локи деньги, поэтому, с его подачи, новость об их расставании теперь разносится за считанные недели. У Локи не остаётся друзей. По специальности работу искать смысла нет, Локи знает, что ему нужно работать несколько лет, чтобы вернуть всю сумму, а больше он ничего не умеет. К нужной дате он не собирает достаточно денег. Успешно прячется от людей Реймонда ещё двое суток, а затем они всё равно достают его, везут под мост на окраину города и избивают. Бьют по голове, по животу, по почкам, по спине, по ногам и рукам, которыми Локи пытается закрыться. Плюют на него и мерзко смеются, называя шлюхой. Когда Локи уже готов отключиться от боли и перестает видеть одним глазом, всё прекращается. Ему говорят, что ему повезло. Босс его пощадил, потому что не ожидал, что тот сможет собрать и первый взнос. Дают ещё времени, но сверху накидывают процентов за задержку платежа. Уже собираются уходить, судя по звукам, но внезапно останавливаются и добавляют, что Локи, кстати, могут взять обратно. Правда, прощение придется вымаливать на коленях и с хером во рту. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Обратно Локи вернуться не может. Бедность, отсутствие нормальной еды и гроша за душой, маленькая грязная комнатка, насквозь пропахшая китайской едой, здорово отрезвляют парня. Последнее, чего он хочет –  это вновь попасть в бесправное рабство. Локи лежит под мостом ещё несколько часов, не знает, что ему делать и куда податься, рассматривает вариант того, чтобы утопиться, ползти ему недалеко, всего метров пять. Ещё Локи лежит, потому что просто не может встать. Всё тело, кажется, превратилось в один большой синяк, больно даже от попытки шевельнуть стопой, что уж говорить о том, чтобы куда-то идти. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Тони крепче сжимает ладонь на чужой щиколотке, вновь в презрении дергает губой и делает глоток из бокала, видимо пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. Локи чувствует, как любовник злится. Тони чувствует, что готов прямо сейчас отыскать бывшего Локи и самолично отомстить за то, что тот посмел поднять на Локи руку, пусть и не свою.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Домой парень добирается к утру. Каким-то образом. Он точно не помнит свою ночь. Отлёживается на постели ещё несколько дней и боится даже смотреть на себя в зеркало. Помощь приходит откуда не ждали. Хозяин магазинчика внизу догадывается или может быть знает, кто Локи такой, поэтому в какой-то момент говорит ему о гильдии на западе города. Мол им всегда нужны лишние руки, глядишь и тебя возьмут, платят неплохо. Локи отправляется в гильдию почти сразу, решая, что вряд ли его нынешние внешние данные могут помешать ему получить работу. Его берут после пары односложных вопросов, говорят раздобыть ещё оружия на всякий случай. Вообще гильдия не занимается ничем, кроме выбивания долгов, но в их деле иметь лишний пистолет за поясом всегда кстати. В гильдии Локи представляется своим настоящим именем, чтобы никто больше не воспринимал его как мальчика Реймонда. Ещё Локи, кстати, стрижется, срезает свои длинные волосы, которые велел ему носить бывший, наконец-то бреет себе затылок. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи начинает работать буквально на следующий день, ездит с парой коллег по указанным адресам, стрясает с должников деньги, хотя по началу всё больше наблюдает за работой других и понимает, что так он может быть зарабатывает и больше, чем мог бы получить, работай он по специальности, но этого всё равно недостаточно. К счастью и невероятному везению парня, их однажды посылают за достаточно крупой суммой и, стоя в чужом кабинете, позади своих напарников, Локи замечает на стене картину. Его образования хватает, чтобы понять, что полотно стоит точно больше того, что мужчина должен. Свои мысли Локи озвучивает старшему коллеге, а тот в свою очередь интересуется у должника о стоимости картины. По чужому выражению лица и плохо замаскированному гневу, смешанному с испугом, становится ясно, что Локи прав. Картину уносят, а потом перепродают на аукционе, да ещё и так, что Локи хватает на премию, которую он использует, чтобы покрыть оставшуюся часть второго платежа. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи 23, и он уже несколько месяцев работает на гильдию. Удача улыбнулась парню всего один раз, поэтому больше богатых людей с картинами они не встречали, хоть парня и стали уважать на работе больше после того случая и даже перестали посмеиваться над его образованием. Дата, когда от Локи ждут третьего платежа, приближается неминуемо быстро, а деньги все никак не хотят материализоваться в нужном количестве. Локи не уверен, простит ли Реймонд задержку на этот раз, да и второе путешествие под мост совершать не хочется, поэтому, когда ему предлагают убийство за деньги, Локи не отказывается сразу. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Деньги предлагает один крупный клиент гильдии. Его зовут Дэмиан, он кажется из Германии, но Локи не уверен. Дэмиан прекрасно знает, что гильдия не занимается грязными делами ни за какие деньги, слишком уж они трясутся за репутацию и за потенциальное сотрудничество с полицией, зато отдельные личности, работающие в гильдии –  это совсем другой разговор</em> <em>. Работа кажется не особенно сложной. Локи нужно пробраться ночью на одну яхту в порту и, когда хозяин придёт на нее утром, поймать его и отдать Дэмиану, живым или мёртвым, впрочем, по мнению мужчины, живым засранец скорее всего не дастся. Денег за работу предлагают много. Даже может быть слишком, учитывая полное отсутствие опыта у Локи, поэтому, подумав буквально минуту, он соглашается. Реймонду надо чем-то платить, и сроки уже поджимают. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>В начале всё идёт по плану, Локи тихо пробирается на нужную яхту и прячется внутри, взломав достаточно простенький замок на двери. Ситуация осложняется, когда вместо одного мужчины к яхте приближаются двое, оба явно выпившие. Один постарше и носит очки, по которым Локи и понимает, что это его цель. Второй - младше, обнимает первого и пьяно смеётся над какой-то шуткой. Внутри у Локи всё сжимается, и он ненадолго теряется, пытаясь судорожно решить, что ему делать. Бросать всё уже слишком поздно, он сидит внутри чужой лодки и никак не может сбежать незаметно, а ещё ему нужны деньги. С другой стороны, убивать ни в чем неповинного человека не хочется. Но выбор делается сам собой, когда пара ступает на судно. Локи точно не помнит, что именно происходит дальше, будто плёнку памяти кто-то порезал, и от нее остались лишь какие-то случайные кадры. Он выпрыгивает со своего места, видит испуганное лицо юноши и быстро и точно стреляет ему в голову. Потом, кажется, у них завязывается драка с мужчиной, которого Локи и ждал, но у того откуда-то в руке оказывается нож. Локи не может вспомнить, как нож попадает к нему, только как он вгоняет его в чужое горло. Люди Дэмиана появляются чёрт знает откуда, забирают оба трупа на судно и уходят на нём, оставляя парня на причале, пообещав, что босс с ним свяжется. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи не помнит, как оказывается дома, глаза будто застилает туманом, Локи будто где-то не здесь Он так же бездумно пытается отмыть с ладоней чужую кровь, которую до этого как-то не замечал. Он что шёл так по городу? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Смерть мужчины в очках мало трогает Локи, в отличие от смерти несчастного парня, просто оказавшегося не в том месте и не в то время. Перед глазами плывут картинки, будто это в шею того парня вонзается нож, будто это его кровь засохла у Локи под ногтями. Локи трёт руки щёткой, пока кожа не начинает болезненно зудеть и краснеть, но даже тогда ему до сих пор мерещится металлический запах. Он включает воду и забирается в ванну, безуспешно пытается отмыться уже там. Локи кажется, что вода, стекающая с его плеч и волос, исключительно красного цвета, что она никак не хочет светлеть, что чужая кровь теперь навсегда останется на коже. Локи берёт мочалку и выливает на нее как-то уж слишком много геля для душа, трёт плечи, руки и живот опять до красноты. Вода остается такой же, ничего не помогает, и Локи кажется, что он не может дышать. Что он разучился делать такую простую и базовую вещь и теперь непременно умрёт без кислорода. Локи садится на дно ванны, подставляет голову под воду и закрывает лицо руками, даже не замечая, как ладони становятся мокрыми уже от слез, а не грязной воды. Ему страшно, что теперь это останется с ним навсегда.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи закидывается едва ли адекватной дозой снотворного и ложится спать. Спит на удивление без сновидений, а утром одевается и едет к Дэмиану за деньгами, стараясь не думать ни о чём вообще. Уже на месте интересуется, нет ли у того новой работы. Деньги Реймонду сами себя не отдадут. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Третий платёж Локи отдаёт вовремя. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Четвертый отдаёт даже раньше срока, надеясь, что теперь его оставят в покое. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>За последние полгода они в какой-то мере сдружились с Дэмианом, насколько могут сдружиться наёмник и небольшой местный мафиози. Они встречаются несколько раз в месяц за бокалом виски, говорят о делах в городе, иногда Дэмиан даёт Локи работу, но теперь всё чаще заказы приходят извне. От дел в гильдии Локи отходит. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Дэмиан – единственный, кто знает, что Локи и Лиам это один и тот же человек и что деньги Локи были нужны, чтобы откупиться от бывшего. Он даже как-то предлагает помощь, чтобы расплатиться с уродом быстрее, но Локи отказывается. Второй раз быть кому-то должным не хочется. Разговор возвращается к помощи только после того, как Дэмиан узнает, что Реймонд всё ещё преследует Локи после отданного четвёртого платежа, подсылает к нему людей с угрозами и зачем-то припугивает, видимо из-за обиды на то, что парень справился и без чужой помощи. На этот раз Локи соглашается ее принять. Сам он не может отделаться от бывшего, тот не хочет слушать никаких доводов, а его людям тем более плевать. Дэмиан обещает поговорить с ним, найти того, кто сможет донести. Локи в ответ берёт у него задание и принимает помощь в счёт оплаты. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи 24. Его бывший наконец-то от него отвязывается, это целиком заслуга Дэмиана. Локи уже полгода как съехал со своей комнаты над китайским рестораном, чтобы Реймонд не смог больше подсылать людей. Эти полгода Локи живёт либо в мотелях, либо спит прямо в своей машине. Машину, кстати, он тоже покупает полгода назад, накопив на нее куда проще, чем на первые взносы бывшему. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Локи 25. Он уже давно перестает судорожно отмывать кровь от пальцев после каждого задания. Он привыкает к своей работе, начинает воспринимать её как что-то повседневное. Работа даёт стабильный достаток, денег хватает на то, чтобы купить свою собственную небольшую квартиру и даже достаточно приличный гараж для машины. В гараже кроме нее, правда, хранится ещё оружие, немного денег, свободное спальное место, ну и морозильник для попавших внутрь гостей. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>В тот же год в городе завязывается какая-то достаточно мутная история, в которой участвуют Реймонд и несколько молодых парней, приехавших, на самом деле, только недавно, но уже явно наметивших </em><em>влезть в чужой бизнес по сбыту наркотиков. Локи с интересом наблюдает за происходящим, даже думает помочь, приди к нему новоиспечённые соперники Реймонда. Дэмиан и Локи начинают встречаться чаще, чтобы обменяться последними сплетнями</em><em>. </em><em>На них обоих это</em> <em>влияет только косвенно, но они предпочитают быть в курсе всех событий. Дэмиан рассказывает то, что ему передают его люди и знакомые дельцы. Локи приносит на хвосте, что вырывает из чужих разговоров и случайно слышит во время работы. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ситуация разрешается через пару месяцев, когда в городе посреди вечера гремят взрывы и завязывается перестрелка недалеко от дома Реймонда. Локи смотрит сериал и ест мороженое, но, когда слышит первый взрыв, тут же подскакивает и подлетает к окну, чтобы определить источник звука. Он слышит, что это где-то далеко, но не понимает, где именно, пока не слышит второй взрыв и не видит разгорающийся пожар на юге города, где расположен особняк его бывшего. Локи быстро набирает Дэмиана, чтобы уточнить, не один ли он видел взрыв, и не пришили ли там Реймонда. Спустя некоторое время ему всё-таки приносят трагичную новость о том, что бывший смог спасти свою жопу и даже, при помощи оставшихся связей, улетел из страны. А ещё, что его соперники, кажется, уничтожили всё, что у Реймонда было, включая остатки его здоровья, которому уже и так в таком возрасте не позавидуешь. Локи всегда знал, что главная ошибка Реймонда была в том, что он недооценивал молодняк и непременно считал, что все, пришедшие в бизнес позже него – круглые идиоты, не понимающие, как всё работает. Появление людей, желающих воспользоваться подобным заблуждением, было всего лишь вопросом времени. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Локи замолкает. Дальнейшая история – очевиднее некуда. Следующие несколько лет мало отличались друг от друга. В каждом задании, каким бы изощренным оно ни казалось, было что-то, схожее с предыдущими. В каждом прожитом дне – тоже. Локи не особенно стремился менять уклад своей жизни, у него были средства к существованию, свой угол и хорошая машина.</p><p> </p><p>Он делает глоток виски и ставит пустой бокал на столик рядом, пока смотрит на Тони.</p><p> </p><p>Тони злится. Сжимает бокал в руке так, что белеют костяшки, а пальцы больно впиваются в стекло. Глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, тщетно пытаясь себя успокоить. После всего рассказа в голове только одна мысль – убить уёбка. Задушить голыми руками. Скормить собакам. Избить до коматозного состояния. Хочется прямо сейчас позвонить водителю и выехать в аэропорт, чтобы найти подонка и выпотрошить ножом для фруктов на фоне красивого рассвета (Старк как чует, что Реймонд засел в каком-нибудь отвратительно живописном месте, чтобы наслаждаться видом, который не заслуживает). Но кроме банального и какого-то первобытного желания мести, Старк понимает, что как бы сильно он не злился на урода за то, сколько боли он причинил Локи, только сам Локи заслуживает привилегии оборвать ублюдку жизнь. И Старк не в праве на неё посягать.</p><p> </p><p>Локи словно читает чужие мысли и мягко улыбается Старку:</p><p> </p><p>- Мне кажется, я знаю, где он может быть.</p><p> </p><p>Тони только кивает в ответ, делает глоток из своего бокала, а затем совершенно неожиданно меняет тему:</p><p> </p><p>- Я хочу быть с тобой вместе. По-настоящему. Не просто на несколько встреч в неделю.</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p> </p><p>Локи переезжает к Старку спустя примерно две недели с начала их “официальных” отношений. В последнее время он всё равно живет в основном у Тони, начав даже оставлять часть своих вещей у любовника в особняке, чтобы не проходилось мотаться домой каждый раз.</p><p> </p><p>Тони до сих пор не знает чужого адреса и не отправляет людей помогать Локи с оставшимися вещами, даёт понять, что не претендует на чужую свободу, что не хочет делать Локи своей собственностью, что они равны и Старк уважает чужой опыт. Тони на самом деле невероятно счастлив тому, что любовник соглашается на переезд, потому что больше не придётся отпускать Локи из постели рано утром, если тот вдруг забудет дома какой-то из своих ножей, что не придётся делить Локи с его пустой кроватью, что  домом для него теперь будет особняк Старка и что Локи может наконец-то отпустить своё прошлое и позволить себе завести с кем-то настолько серьёзные отношения.</p><p> </p><p>Они почти сразу приступают к планированию своего визита к Реймонду. Локи говорит, что тот, должно быть, всё-таки подался в южную Америку, скорее всего на север Бразилии, где когда-то давно хотел купить дом в джунглях, о котором бы никто не знал и…о котором случайно услышал Локи. По правде сказать, для информации, построенной исключительно на случайно услышанном обрывке фразы из чужого кабинета, знания Локи о чужом доме – слишком обширны и скорее напоминают результат лёгкого шпионажа и копания в чужих бумагах. Локи знает, где именно располагается дом, откуда к нему можно подъехать и где по идее должны стоять люди Реймонда, хотя, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, вряд ли у того хватит денег, чтобы содержать достаточное количество охраны. Ещё Локи догадывается, кто из должников мужчины мог помочь сбежать ему из страны, когда его ободрали, как липку. К счастью, названное имя Старк знает и посылает к мужчине своих людей поговорить примерно в то же время, когда отправляет других в Бразилию, чтобы проверить координаты, которые дал Локи. К ещё большему счастью, все возвращаются с хорошими новостями. Первая группа сообщает о том, что названный Локи мужчина и правда помог Реймонду бежать, но с тех пор они были в расчёте и больше не контактировали, а вторая – что нужный дом и правда стоит на месте, охраны вокруг него совсем немного и в окнах они видели пожилого мужчину, похожего на Реймонда.</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>Мужчина и правда Реймонда только напоминал. На этой мысли Локи ловит себя, когда стоит перед бывшим посреди безвкусно, но богато украшенной золотом и лепниной гостиной его дома (остатки былой роскоши).</p><p> </p><p>Нет, это, конечно же, Реймонд, собственной персоной, Локи бы ни за что не спутал эти тёмные, маленькие, глубоко посаженные глазки ни с чьими другими, только вот вместо того, кто раньше наводил страх на весь город и держал в своих руках огромную долю наркобизнеса, перед Локи на коленях стоит старый и обессиленный человек. Реймонд опирается только на одну ногу (ему прострелили колено на прощанье), сутулится и тяжело дышит (хотя может это потому, что охранник Старка только что ударил мужчину в живот и протащил по полу со второго этажа на первый). Он морщится и первое время молчит, почти отчаянно пытаясь придумать наиболее каверзное оскорбление для Локи (раньше у него это выходило легко и быстро).</p><p> </p><p>Локи держит пистолет в руках, сжимает как-то слишком уж крепко и сперва не может решить, что же ему теперь сделать с Реймондом. Боль и злость, которые раньше буквально разрывали Локи изнутри при мыслях о бывшем, теперь сменились на презрение и отвращение. Локи видимо надеялся встретить тут всё того же молодого и полного энергии Реймонда, который бы не сдался без боя и скорее застрелил себя сам, чем встал на колени перед Локи, а в итоге перед ним оказывается старый и трусливый человек, видимо всё ещё надеющийся как-то избежать своей судьбы и дожить свою жалкую жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>Локи чувствует ладонь Тони на своем плече. Она тёплая и придаёт уверенности. Тони в ярости. В отличие от Локи, он всё ещё без промедлений готов голыми руками разобраться с Реймондом и обеспечить ему самую долгую и мучительную смерть. Тони тоже презирает стоящего перед ними человека (он Реймонда за человека не считает). Тони смотрит на чужое лицо и поредевшие волосы и думает только о том, сколько боли и страданий принесла Локи эта тень, имитация, подделка под живое существо. Локи чувствует исходящую от любовника злость, но она, на удивление, приносит невероятное тепло.  Никто никогда не воспринимал чувства Локи всерьёз и уж тем более не принимал настолько близко к сердцу, будто прошлое Локи и ночь под мостом были реальностью и для Старка тоже. Локи никогда не любил убивать, занимался своей работой из нужды и привычки, но теперь просто не мог позволить Реймонду уйти на покой слишком легко.</p><p> </p><p>Локи кивает Джону, личному охраннику Старка, чтобы он привязал Реймонда к колонне позади себя, а затем уходит наверх под недоумевающие взгляды всех вокруг. Локи помнит, где бывший хранит оружие. Ещё Локи помнит, что Реймонд всегда держит дома лук, но терпеть не может из него стрелять. Его папаша (такой же мусор, как и сынок) заставлял мальчика в детстве учиться из него стрелять и бил за каждую оплошность. Почему именно лук – Локи не знает. Зачем держать столь ненавистный предмет дома с таким упорством – тоже, но это видимо проще, чем оплатить себе наконец терапевта.</p><p> </p><p>Вниз Локи возвращается, уже держа в руке первую стрелу, ещё с лестницы начав прицеливаться. Чужого секундного полного боли, ненависти и страха взгляда становится достаточно, чтобы понять, что Локи выбрал ровно то, что нужно. Первая стрела вонзается в бедро мужчины ещё до того, как Локи ступает на пол с лестницы. Вторая – в плечо. Реймонд на несколько секунд вскрикивает. Отличное попадание, прямо в старое ранение, которое мучило мужчину ещё при Локи. Третья стрела уходит в больное колено. Локи отлично стреляет из лука. Столько часов, проведенных с мишенью, вместо которой всегда неизменно представлялся бывший, чтобы наконец воплотить это в жизнь. После четвертой стрелы, симметрично попавшей в другое колено, у Реймонда подкашиваются ноги, и он повисает на верёвках, как тряпичная кукла. Ещё живой, но это поправимо. Пятая и шестая уходят одна за одной, попадают в чужую руку, уже не так ювелирно, как первые. Мужчина хрипит от боли, начинает что-то невнятно бормотать, всхлипывать и судорожно хватать воздух. Локи делает вокруг него круг. Усмехается полный презрения, сжимает следующую стрелу в руке крепче, а затем резко оборачивается на Старка и улыбается ему:</p><p> </p><p>- Ты умеешь стрелять из лука?</p><p> </p><p>Тони направляет последнюю стрелу ровно в сердце. Локи с неподдельным восхищением в глазах смотрит за движениями Старка, радуется, что может разделить с ним этот момент, чувствует, что если Тони принял чужую боль, как свою, то и избавление от неё пройти должен. У Локи есть ещё немного времени, пока вокруг стрелы по ткани расползается кроваво красное пятно, пока свет в чужих глазах ещё не окончательно угасает. Локи пересекает комнату за несколько больших шагов, по дороге доставая из кармана его. Второе кольцо. Третье украшение, которое он вынес из дома Реймонда в ночь своего ухода и так и не сдал в ломбард, оставив на всякий случай. Но в жизни Локи не будет никаких больше черных полос и неудачных дней. Самая главная неудача здесь, умирает, проткнутая стрелами из ненавистного лука. Реймонд предмет явно узнает, стоит поднести кольцо поближе к его глазам.</p><p> </p><p>- Я вернул тебе все долги, - кивает Локи и надевает кольцо с огромным бриллиантом за оперением, на самый кончик стрелы, торчащей из чужой груди. - Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен.  </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>По возвращению о Реймонде не говорится. Тони только один раз в самолете интересуется, почему же именно лук, но дома о мужчине больше не вспоминают. Локи это не нужно, Старк показал и доказал ему больше, чем Локи когда-либо надеялся получить. Полностью доверившись мужчине, Локи на самом деле тоже дал Тони больше, чем тот ожидал. После всего, через что прошёл Локи, завоевать его доверие было для Старка несбыточной мечтой, которая в итоге исполнилась как-то сама по себе.</p><p> </p><p>Тони покупает Локи галерею в центре города. Говорит, что бы между ними не произошло, она всегда будет принадлежать только Локи, Старк никогда не станет на нее претендовать. Тони просто хочет, чтобы Локи завязал со своей работой. Она опасная и ничего, кроме слишком большого волнения за чужую жизнь, не приносит. А галерея – безвозмездный подарок по случаю начала новой жизни. Локи соглашается. Он целиком уходит в ее развитие, делает выставки, знакомится с новыми людьми, проводит благотворительные вечера, собирает деньги для фондов, очищающих океаны, и… совершенно расцветает. В какой-то момент Тони ловит себя на мысли, что никогда ещё не видел Локи таким беззаботным, радостным и бесконечно молодым. Локи, кажется, становится ещё нежнее, обнимает Старка ещё крепче, целует его ещё чаще и с какой-то абсолютно невероятной, почти детской непосредственностью и счастьем в глазах рассказывает о новых предстоящих выставках и о редких картинах, которые смог найти.</p><p> </p><p>Тони расцветает следом за Локи, сам того не замечая, словно оживая благодаря чужой любви и заботе. Тони с восхищением ловит каждое движение Локи, когда он взмахивает руками, описывая Старку новую приобретенную работу импрессиониста, с любовью смотрит на то, насколько лучше Локи вписывается в общество людей искусства, чем наёмников и головорезов, радуется вместе с ним, когда тот рассказывает про нового знакомого, ещё совсем нового и неизвестного художника, с которым они познакомились в галерее, а теперь вместе планируют чужую выставку. В работе Старка не меняется ничего, но он меняется сам и замечает это. Тони чувствует себя наконец полностью завершённой картиной.</p><p> </p><p>Тони счастлив, обретя наконец то, чего ему оказывается не хватало всё это время. Тони любит сильнее, чем мог себе даже представить. И Тони любим так же сильно.</p><p> </p><p>Локи тоже наконец счастлив, любим и жив по-настоящему. Локи наконец любит сам.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>